Brigas a Parte
by amandinha-chan
Summary: Serena se machuca numa luta....Darien a ajuda...o que pode acontecer quando duas pessoas que se odeia passam a conviver diariamente, mas agora como amigos?leiam onegai ....


Bom meu primeiro fic...epero que gostem V

Brigas a parte

**Parte um**

Era mais um dia normal na vida de Serena Tsukino, uma garota de 14 anos, loira de olhos azuis como o céu ao meio-dia, estava caminhando pela rua em direção ao Game Center, onde ia todos os dias após a aula.

- Oi Andrew – disse Serena com sua voz doce e estridente.

- Ola Serena, chegou cedo hoje, não pegou detenção? – sorriu Andrew

- Não, minha professora estava de bom humor hoje e me mandou pra casa.

- Bom, mas então vai pedir alguma coisa? – perguntou Andrew gritando da cozinha

- hm...um milk shake grande de chocolate com bastante granulado em cima.

- Como sempre comendo Cabecinha de vento – falou uma voz nas costas de Serena. Ela sabia muito bem quem era, pois era apaixonada pelo homem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis como a meia noite, dono da voz, mas não tinha nenhuma esperança de algum dia ele gostar de uma garota infantil, gulosa e chorona, como ele mesmo dizia que ela era, por isso mantinha uma relação de inimiga com ele para não se iludir.

- Não enche Darien – disse a garota ficando roxa de raiva. Nisso Andrew trouxe o milk shake de Serena.

- Oi cara, trouxe as anotações? – Perguntou o rapaz atrás do balcão

- Trouxe sim – disse o outro entregando-lhe um maço de folhas. – e ai Serena o que te trouxe aqui tão cedo?

- Seu baka não é da sua conta – respondeu Serena mostrando-lhe a lingua.

- haha Serena não pegou detenção hoje – comentou o amigo.

- Ai ai ai essa Cabecinha de vento, nem sua professora deve te agüentar mais, por isso te mandou pra casa. – Gargalhou Darien fazendo com que Serena ficasse mais roxa.

- Bom eu vou preparar seu café Darien, na minha ausencia por favor não se matem – disse Andrew e foi para a cozinha.

- Não me deixe aqui sozinha com ele Andrew – suplicou a garota, mas já era tarde demais, Andrew já havia partido para dentro. – Droga, ve se não me enche Darien.

- Mas eu nem disse nada. – retrucou Darien fazendo cara de inocente.

- Mas eu sei que logo logo vai fazer um de seus comentarios, antes que isso aconteça eu já estou te dizendo para não faze-lo. – respondeu Serena voltando sua atenção para o seu milk shake. O inimigo estava mais forte, e Serena estava preocupada de não conceguir derrota-lo nas proximas batalhas. Darien percebeu que ela estava pensativa, por isso não a incomodou. O estabelecimento permaneceu em silencio até Andrew chegar.

- A que bom que os dois estão vivos ainda – Comentou Andrew, mas sentiu que o clima estava meio pesado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou enquanto colocava o café de Darien no balcão.

- Não...eu já vou indo. Aqui está pelo milk shake – respondeu Serena se levantando, deixando algumas notas em cima do balcão e depois saindo pela porta do Game center.

- Vocês brigaram? O clima estava estranho

- Não, Serena estava pensativa, seu olhar estava distante. Deve estar preocupada com alguma coisa, por isso não quis interrompe-la e fiquei em silencio. – respondeu Darien, que agora estava se perguntando por que sua coelhinha estava daquele jeito. Sim Darien tinha um grande amor pela garota de cabelos cor de ouro presos em duas maria chiquinhas saindo de coques, mas não tinha nenhuma esperança de algum dia esse romance dar certo, já que para ele, ela o odiava.

- E então cara, quando vai se declarar a ela? – disse Andrew, agora com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Shh... fale baixo – Darien havia se levantado e tapando a boca do amigo com sua mão. – Imagina se alguem ouve? – disse ele voltando para seu lugar.

- Ta certo desculpe...mas e ai quando? – perguntou Andrew corioso.

- Ainda não sei...estou pensando em uma maneira de faze-lo – respondeu Darien, não queria dizer ao seu amigo que nunca o faria, se não ele faria de tudo para juntar os dois.

Não muito longe dali, Serena andava distraidamente, até ouvir um grito. Saiu correndo em direção a ele. Olhou para cima e viu um youma na cobertura de um prédio. Se transformou e deu um jeito de passar pela segurança.

Subiu as escadar correndo até chegar na cobertura. Viu um youma feito de palha e tinha uma garotinha como refem e varias pessoas desmaiadas em volta.

- Pode parar, é uma covardia atacar uma criança, elas são puras e indefesas. Sou Sailor moon e vou castigar você em nome da lua. – após fazer o discursso habitual correu na direção do youma e conceguiu libertar a criança, mas caiu no chão, o youma veio em sua direção e a jogou contra uma parede, fazendo com que Serena machucasse as costas. O youma esta pronto para ataca-la novamente, quando Tuxedo Mask o deteve...

- Sailor moon agora – disse tuxedo mask que já havia imobilizado o youma.

- Certo – disse Serena tentando recuperar suas forças, pegou o cetro – Cura lun... – Serena estava dizendo as palavras para atacar, quando repentinamente o youma de desvensilhou dos braços de Tuxedo mask e quebrou o cetro de Serena, fazendo com que ela caisse, depois disso, com uma das mão apertou o broche de Serena fazendo com que ele quebrasse. Serena que já estava muito fraca, desmaiou destransformada.

Tuxedo mask usou todas suas forças e finalmete conceguiu derrotar o youma, se destransformou e pegou Serena no colo. Levou-a ao hospital mais proximo dali.

Serena abriu os olhos lentamente, fitou o teto tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido há pouco, quando as imagens começaram a voltar a sua cabeça ela se sentou bruscamente, fazendo com que a ferida em suas costas doesse.

- Cuidado Serena, você ainda esta muito fraca – disse uma voz meiga e doce, que Serena reconheceu rapidamente.

- Ami, meninas onde eu estou? – disse pondo a mão na cabeça

- Baka porque não nos chamou quando estava em perigo? – a voz de Rei emanava raiva e preocupação.

- Eu...bem...tuxedo mask estava – Serena tentava lembrar nitidamente o que havia acontecido – Meu broche... – lembrou que o broche tinha quebrado durante a batalha.

- O que tem seu broche Serena – pergunto Ami.

- Ele...ele quebrou – Tinha o olhar distante, sabia que agora não poderia mais se transformar, isso significava que não poderia ajudar suas amigas.

- O QUE? – gritou Rei – como você pode ser tão fraca e irresponsavel a ponto de deixar isso acontecer? – Darien estava encostado na parede do lado de fora do quarto de Serena, quando ouviu Rei gritar resolveu entrar para que não houvessem mais brigas.

- Cabecinha de vento o... – Darien fingiu estar surpreso de encontrar as garotas ali. – oi, não sabiam que estavam aqui...desculpe interrompi alguma conversa importante.

- Não Darien, nós já estavamos de saida – disse Rei levantando-se, sendo seguida pelas outras. – Tchau Serena.

- Tchau Sere, ligue quando estiver melhor – disse Lita, tentando dar um sorriso para Serena.

- Serena você está bem? – perguntou Darien puxando uam cadeira para perto da cama de Serena.

- Eu sou uam inutil – ela apertou o lençol, tentando lutar contra as lagrimas que queriam sair, mas foi em vão, logo ela estava chorando.

- está tudo bem Serena. – Darien sentou em sua cama e a abraçou tentando acalma-la – tentei ligar para seus pais, mas ninguém atendeu na sua casa.

- Meus pais estão viajando, só voltam daqui duas semanas. – respondeu, fitando suas mãos. – Quando vou poder sair?

- Amanha...é melhor você decansar um pouco, já está tarde. – Darien lhe deu um beijo na testa, esperou que ela se acomodasse e apagou a luz do quarto.

Serena acordou com os raios de sol que entravam pela janela, sentou-se e viu Darien dormindo num sofá umas duas vezes menor que ele. "Porque ele está aqui ainda? Ele me trouxe ontem e não foi embora até agora...o que será que ele quer comigo?" pensou Serena enquanto o olhava, como ele era lindo dormindo.

- Cabecinha de vento já arcordou? Você está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou ele espreguiçando-se.

- Estou sim...mas porque ainda está aqui? – adoraria que ele dissesse que era por estar preocupado com ela, mas no fundo ela sabia a resposta.

- Bem, já que seus pais viajaram, eu fiquei como responsavél por você. Por tanto você depende de mim para sair daqui. – respondeu ele sorrindo, mas não era como aqueles sorrisos com ar superior, era um simples sorriso sincero. A resposta dada por ele era a que Serena esperava, ele só estava lá porque era necessario, se não já teria ido embora há muito tempo. – Serena vamos tomar café em algum lugar, ainda é cedo. – disse Darien deixando as roupas de Serena que suas amigas deviam ter trazido em cima da cama, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Serena se vestiu, enquanto Darien foi assinar os papéis para ela poder sair.

- Estou pronta - disse Serena que agora já estava em pé ao lado de Darien na recepção. Darien a olhou como se ela fosse uma preciosa jóia que havia voltado a brilhar. Ela estava com uma saia rosa e azul bebe um pouco curta deixando a mostra parte das coxas, bem trabalhadas pelo seu trabalho de Sailor moon, usava uma blusa azul bebe quase do mesmo tom da saia, que realçava seus olhos e seus cabelos estavam brilando como nunca. – Vamos? – disse ela corando, quando viu que Darien a olhava intenssamente.

- Va...vamos – gaguejou ele. – tem algum lugar especial que queira ir?

- Não... – ela estava cabisbaixa, não havia emoção em sua voz.

- Serena está tudo bem? – perguntou ele parando em sua frente e erguendo o rosto da menina com sua mão.

- axo que sim...sim está tudo bem – disse ela forçando um sorriso. – Afinal eu acabei de sair de um hospital, deveria estar feliz com isso.

- Certo...onde quer ir? – perguntou ele, não acreditando na resposta dela, sabia que ela estava assim por causa da briga que tivera com Rei ontem.

- não sei...você que me convidou por tanto você tem que escolher – disse ela agora se alegrando. – e você sabe, pra mim tanto faz, se a comida for boa eu já estou satisfeita.

- Você não muda Serena...certo então eu conheço um lugar – Serena corou quando notou que ele havia chamado-a pelo nome, logo depois ele a pegou em sua mão, fazendo o coreção dela quase sair pela boca, e começou a puxa-la.

Chegaram a um café quw tinha umas mesas do lado de fora, sentaram-se em uma delas e esperaram serem atendidos.

- O que o casal deseja? – Perguntou a garçonete, fazendo Darien e Serena corar com o comentario.

- Eu queria um capuccino e um pão de queijo. – respondeu Darien – e você Serena? Pode pedir o que quiser.

- Hm...eu queria um chocolate quente, com um pedaço dessa torta aqui – disse mostrando o cardápio – e hm...um bolinho desses.

- Vão querer algo de sobremesa? – perguntou a mulher.

- eu vou querem uma banana split. – respondeu Serena, assim que a mulher se foi com os pedidos Darien a olhou incredulo.

- Como pode comer tanto, e ser tão magra? – Serena corou

- desculpa...mais você disse que podia pedir o que eu quisesse. – disse ele abixando a cabeça envergonhada.

- hahha, não tem probleme Serena, só fiquei impressionado, de uma garota como você comer tanto – disse ele rindo. Serena percebeu que ele já não estava mais chamando de Cabecinha de vento, porque Darien estava sendo tão legal com ela?

O pedido chegou e eles comeram em silencio. Serena ainda estava impressionada de como Darien podia ser legal, fofo, antecioso, e lindo quando queria..."Espera ai" a mente da garota gritou "eu não posso estar me apaixonando pelo meu pior inimigo só porque ele está sendo legal comigo" pensava ela.

- Vamos Cabecinha de vento? – disse Darien tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Vamos – disse ela levantando-se – ei meu nome é Serena, e eu realmente achei que você já tinha desistido desse apelido minutos atrás – disse ela assim que se deu conta do que ele a havia chamado.

- Tem coisas que não mudam cabecinha – disse ele gargalhando. – venha eu vou te levar pra casa.

- não precisa, minha casa é a umas duas quadras daqui – disse ela com um sorriso.

- vamos deixa eu te acompanhar – Darien mal podia acreditar que daqui a pouco ia ter que despedir de Serena, estava tão bom estar ali perto dela, sorrindo e tão linda.

- Certo. – respondeu ela.

Eles foram o caminho todo conversando, gargalhando e brincando, pareciam um casal de namorados. Mas chegaram a casa de Serena e teriam que se despedir.

- Obrigada por tudo Darien, o café da manha estava ótimo – disse ela ficando na ponta do pé e dando um beijo na bochecha de Darien, que corou levemente.

- Não há de que, foi um prazer para mim ter sua companhia cabecinha de vento. – disse ele sorrindo, um lindo sorriso, pensou Serena – tem certeza de que vai ficar bem sozinha? – pergunto sério, realmente parecia preocupado.

- sim obrigada por se preocupar.tchau – disse tirando a chave de casa, e abrindo a porta.

- tchau se cuide. – disse virando-se e indo embora.

Serena entrou em casa e se jogou no sofá e ficou vendo teve a tarde inteira, até que adormeceu.

Acordou quando o céu já estava escuro, com o som da campainha.

Quem poderia ser, pensou ela, enquanto caminha até a porta. Aproveitou para dar uma olhanda no relógio que estava preso a parede perto da escada, e viu que já eram oito horas.

Abriu a porta e ficou surpresa com o que viu

- Darien...o que faz aqui? – perguntou ela pasma, ao ver o rapaz alto, de olhos azuis e cabelos negros em frente aos seus olhos.

CONTINUA...

Ai ai ai o que será que Darien foi fazer na casa de Serena as oito da noite?

o que acharam?

beijinhos

Mandy


End file.
